casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Stella Khai/Main
Stella Khai is the daughter of Vestara Khai and Christopher Caster, and is the second oldest member of the Sleeping Knights. She is also the leader. Her full name is Stella Trineti Khai. Her primary lightsabre is blue, however, much like her father, she has a secondary sabre she occasionally pulls out which is red. Stella was born in 2036 (0 BBY), on the Sunshine Coast, Queensland, Australia. She lived in Glasshouse Mountains for pretty much her whole life. During her younger years, she was best friends with Sonia Borne. Though she started growing close to Felix Calnore when he started school with her at Glasshouse Mountains State School two years after Stella. For year 7 onwards, Stella went to Beerwah State High School. Felix and Stella started dating in 2053. In 2043, when Stella was 7-years-old, she entered the Dream Realm thanks to the Connection being hereditary. She appeared on the ''Night Fury ''with her parents, who were on their way to Cadinth to resolve an Imperial Remnant attack against New Republic forces. Stella faced a Sith grunt on Cadinth and won, showing how powerful she was to become. Being the daughter of a former professional gamer, Stella quickly got into video games as <>. She often plays a lot of <<Gun Gale Online>>, <<Sword Art Online Re;birth>> and <<ALfheim Online>>. She even occasionally competes professionally in <>'s official championships, where she uses Real Gone by Sheryl Crow as her theme song. The same song was then adopted into her <> competitions by people who knew her in both games. Because of this, many people think she's American. Though she usually plays on the Japanese servers of VRMMORPGs, some Americans (Including her friend, Shaun Bailey) are known to do so simply because they prefer the people despite the lower pay due to exchange rates. In 2054, Stella and the rest of the New Virtcast faced their first major challenge; Lachie Ren. Thanks to Ren's illusions, Stella accidentally attacked Felix, and even injured Rika Tarlo, Felix's cousin. There were no hard feelings between the three, and thus they continued their mission. During this, Stella changed the name of the New Virtcast to the Sleeping Knights due to some reputation problems with the Old Virtcast. Stella moved out of her parents' house in 2057, still living in Glasshouse Mountains. Between 2054 and 2059, Stella and the Sleeping Knights had very little to do in the Dream Realm, and so focused more on their normal lives. However, come 2059, a new challenge came up. During negotiations between Arendelle, Qeios and Alfheim, Luke Nawai attacked the Sleeping Knights. He killed Felix's parents in the Wake and also sent Felix into a coma for a month. As soon as Stella sensed Felix in pain, she ran the 5 km to Beerwah with help from the Force, and went with him to the hospital. She refused to leave his side for the entire month, and when he finally woke up, she invited him to live with her. Things weren't going well in the Sleep however as Luke also killed Felix's mother there. He fell to the Dark Side, and when Stella attempted to pull him back, it failed and she fell as well. However, in her case, what she hadn't known was that a demonic artifact called Deathbringer had been placed on her after she was born. The emotions caused by Felix were enough to give Deathbringer power over Stella, causing her to become Insane Stella. After another fight with Luke Nawai, Stella lost her legs. Soon after, they were replaced with sharp beskar legs. Eventually, after a talk with Sebastian, Stella was able to overpower Deathbringer and defeat Insane Stella. Once Stella met up with the Sleeping Knights again, she went after Felix. After finding him and Luke on Csilla, she fought him and knocked him out cold, bringing him back to the Light. After helping Felix recover from their fight, Stella joined their former enemy, Lyla Klal, in killing Luke. Stella then invited Lyla to join the Sleeping Knights, an offer she gladly accepted. Gallery 1370350.jpg|Stella finishing her outfit in Shorts Story 5 After Episode IX BRS weapons Attempt at Outfit.jpg|Stella's outfit and weapons through Episode 9 and after. (Weapons also used in Episode 8 during final fight) After Episode IX Outfit.jpg|Stella's outfit from Ep9 onwards Older Stella.jpg|What Stella probably looks like in Episode 9 (At 27-years-old) b4dcbb9bb642bd1301049801d9a30e7a-1400.jpg|Another possibility for Stella's Ep9 outfit black_rock_shooter_sig_by_janisar22-d4lwgfc.jpg|Stella during her fight against Insane Stella in Ep8 Black★Rock.Shooter.Beast.full.887362.jpg|Stella's VRMMO Avatar, <> BRS Anime.jpg BRS Early.jpg BRS Original.jpg IBRS Cannon (Insane Cannon Lance).jpg|Insane Stella's ★Rock Cannon IBRS Sword (Insane Blade Claw).jpg|Insane Stella's Black Blade IBRS1.png|Example of what Insane Stella is supposed to look like in Ep8 Insanebrs.jpg konachan-com-96660-a-q-u-a-black_rock_shooter-gun-kuroi_mato-scar-twintails-weapon.jpg Rock Cannon (OVA).JPG|What Stella's Rock Blaster was based on Stella in the Brunhilde.jpg|Stella in the Brunhilde Stella's GGO Avatar.jpg|Stella in VR fzyhqxzct5imoy2vcjlagbhptioijfuy_00.jpg|Episode IX Teaser black_rock_shooter__white_rock_shooter__by_urbatman-d923q7j.png|Estella (Left) and Stella (Right) Estella and Stella.png|Stella & Estella Category:Stella Khai